There are prior art implanted heart help pumps which include a turbine. These heart help pumps are implanted either in a blood vessel or in a heart chamber. All these pumps have a centre axis about which turbine vanes are provided. These vanes propeller blood as the centre axis rotates, thus assisting the heart with the work of pumping blood through the blood vessel system of the patient.